What the future holds
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Jessy hated her parents for not allowing her to get a Medabot of her own. When she finds her father's old Medabot, the legendary Metabee, everything seemed to feel right. But history is showing hints of repeating itself.
1. Welcome to the furture

Welcome to the future

The school doors opened and children, boys and girls of many ages, swarmed out. One girl trailed behind the crowd. She lugged her bag around. She groaned watching the other children having help with _their_ heavy bags. A boy ran to her side, _his_ bag begin held by a slightly smaller robot.

"Jessy!" he called. Jessy turned around, sagging her bag around.

"What is it, Nick?" Jessy snapped. Nick walked alongside her.

"You need a hand with that bag?" Nick chuckled.

"Yea!" Jessy wailed. Nick took the bag and handed it the robot.

"Thank you Electro," Jessy smiled.

Electro was a, slightly smaller than his owner, robot. He resembled something like a cat. He was mostly red with some light hints of blue around his ears. He had bright yellow eyes that paid very close attention the path a head. He had a small, slightly cut tail that swung back and forth with each step behind him.

"Got one yet?" Nick cheered.

"Not yet. My dad says that Medabots are way too expensive these days," Jessy groaned.

"Save up! One day you may have one," Nick smiled.

"What type do you think I should get?" Jessy questioned.

"You…I'd have to say something quite strong and fast. A car type would go but those things are kinda old," Nick shrugged.

"My day says the old KBT types were really something," Jessy hummed.

"I can't believe your dad doesn't have a Medabot. When he was a kid they had to have some real cool items," Nick chuckled.

"He said he _had _one. He had that old KBT type I mentioned earlier," Jessy explained.

"What happened to it? Everyone in town says he hasn't got one!" Nick laughed.

"Every time he gets close to telling me he pauses then acts as if he had a black out or he lost his memory or…he has a different story for it each time," Jessy smiled.

They stopped as they reached a tall, two story, white house. Jessy snatched her bag and waved to Nick and Electro. They kept on down the street as Jessy stepped into her home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Jessy called.

Out from the kitchen, came a tall man. He looked around then down at Jessy. She threw her bag to the couch. He rushed in and hugged her, a warm smile spread across his face. She groaned as the hug grew tighter. She whimpered and was soon released. She shook her head.

"You're not mom!" Jessy mumbled.

"Your mother went out to get the newest scoop," her father shrugged.

"Dad, why can't I get a Medabot?" Jessy whined.

"I told you! They're expensive!" he answered.

"But dad, everyone had one!" Jessy whimpered.

"When I was your age, I didn't have one!" he growled.

"But you got one all the same!" Jessy sobbed.

"I'm not letting you have one! Not yet, maybe when you're older," he wailed.

"Ikki! I'm back!" the two turned to see the front door open. A woman entered with short brown hair and a folder wrapped in her arms. Ikki-Jessy's father-stood up straight and smiled.

"Erika, welcome back. Find anything good?" Ikki hummed.

"Not really. How was your day, Jessica?" Erika smiled.

"Mom! Tell I dad I need a Medabot!" Jessy ordered.

"I can't that sweetie. We both agreed, no Medabots till you're older," Erika sighed.

"Everyone has one! You've even got one mom! Brass helps me every day after school with my homework! Why can't I have my own then you could Brass with your reports," Jessy sobbed.

"Brass enjoys helping you. She doesn't need to help me. Brass is an old model and she can't be the same reporter she was…she's too old for it," Erika sighed.

"Mom, I still want one! As soon as I have enough, I don't care what you say!" Jessy shouted and ran down the hall.

She disappeared down into the basement where she'd stay till supper. She had her own small club house down there, by the boxes of old things her father told her never to go through. She still had that endless curiosity to look in them. Today was the day, through her anger, when she'd look through them. She sat down by an old but tall box.

"What secrets from my father's past do you hide?" Jessy whispered to herself.

She pulled open the top of the box and noticed a deep yellow inside the box. Before she reached her hand in, she heard her father and mother calling.

"Jessica, supper!" Erika called. Jessy scoffed.

"Please, Ms. Jessica. Would you be so kind as to come up?" Brass hummed.

"Coming Brass," Jessy smiled. When she was mad her parents would always send Brass to call for her. She looked back at the box.

"Tomorrow I'll check that out," Jessy promised.

She quickly ran up the stairs to eat supper with her folks. What she failed to release was the path that land ahead of her. The path her parents tried to hide from her.


	2. The magnificent Metabee

The magnificent Metabee

Jessy opened her eyes. She laid in her long bed. Soon she sat up and stretched out her arms. She smiled and dove under her pillow. She pulled out a shiny item. It had a small green gem in the center, though it looked like an eye with the beetle picture surrounding it. She smiled and looked it over. It was old and scratched. She was given it as a present for her seventh birthday partly because she found it in her room and her parents couldn't tear her away from it. She said it spoke to her. She said it talked to her in her sleep.

"Today I'll take you down to the basement so we both can look what's in that box," Jessy smiled and slipped the disk onto the desk. She ran into the nearby bathroom. The water turned on and she was in the bathroom for around thirty minutes. She came out with a soggy brown head. She smiled with a chuckle and slipped on her clothes.

She pulled up blue jeans that sagged slightly. She dragged down one of her Medabot Co. T-shirts. She was a big fan of the corporation that came up with the newest Medabots coming into the market. She looked back at her desk. The disk sparked. She smiled and slipped it into her pocket. She smiled and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Hello, sweetie. Have sweet dreams?" Erika hummed.

"I thought I heard it again!" Jessy smiled.

"Again with that metal," Ikki groaned.

"I'm telling you it talks to me in my dreams!" Jessy cheered.

"You need to give up on that dream nonsense," Ikki growled.

"He tried to tell me something like his name or something," Jessy smiled.

"Did you hear the name?" Ikki questioned.

"Not really but someday I will! Someday I'll know his name and I'll have Medabot to put him in!" Jessy shouted.

"Not while you live in this house hold, young lady!" Ikki screamed.

"But dad!" Jessy wailed.

"Jessy, you'll be late for school!" Erika yelled, stopping the argument.

"Yes, mom," Jessy snapped, marching out of the kitchen.

Nick sat outside the house till Jessy came stomping out. He looked up. Jessy stormed passed, almost hitting him with her heavy bag. Nick quickly got up and raced after her, Electro close behind. Nick soon caught up to Jessy. She huffed.

"Why, Nick?" Jessy sighed.

"What?" Nick gasped.

"Why are my parents hiding the world from me?" Jessy sobbed.

"They may be hiding Medabots but they're not hiding the world!" Nick explained.

"Medabots practically own the world," Jessy sobbed.

"I told you, one day…" Nick explained.

"But when?" Jessy whimpered.

"Hey Jessy!" a voice called.

"Henry!" Jessy cheered, waving to the man sliding out of a store door.

"Don't tell me…" Nick groaned.

"24 hop mart is one if not my favorite Medabot store!" Jessy cheered.

"And you just happened to know Henry, the shop keeper?" Nick growled.

"My father was good friends with him," Jessy shrugged.

"Right," Nick chuckled.

Henry ran up to the three. He looked over them then bowed. He patted Jessy on the head. Jessy smiled. Nick rolled his eyes.

"So Jessy, you save up enough yet?" Henry smiled.

"Not yet but even if I do my parents say I can't get one," Jessy whimpered.

"Funny, Ikki was as much into Medabots as you are. He was the happiest boy in Japan when he got Metabee," Henry smiled.

"Metabee?" Jessy repeated.

"Yea, Ikki's old Medabot. Something happened to him though and Ikki quit everything to do 'em," Henry sighed.

"He won't tell me a thing! Mom won't either," Jessy sighed.

"Odd, they had such high hopes for you when you were little," Henry shrugged.

"When did 'Metabee' disappear?" Jessy questioned.

"I'd say around when you were two but they don't talk to me much after Metabee," Henry shook his head.

"We've got to get to school," Nick groaned.

Nick and Electro raced ahead. Jessy waved to Henry then chased after her friend. She smiled at him but simply glared ahead.

"Why don't you like Henry?" Jessy questioned.

"The dude just got out of prison! Did you not hear the part of him being the Phantom Renegade?" Nick gasped.

"The Phantom wasn't a bad guy!" Jessy argued.

"Well most of Japan thinks otherwise," Nick growled.

"When we get to school I'm going to look up this 'Metabee' Medabot. Hopefully he is something to look up," Jessy hummed.

They stopped by the school gates. Electro looked up at his master.

"Does he speak?" Jessy whispered.

"Yes but his Medaparts aren't working right. I think I'll take him down to the shops," Nick shrugged.

"Well he should go before coach gets back here!" Jessy pleaded.

"You heard the lady, Electro! You should leave before the coach shows is old, ugly face!"

Electro nodded and marched off. Nick nodded and followed Jessy into the school. The bell rang as they entered the doors. Jessy sighed.

"So Jessy, You'll be looking up Metabee in history class today?" Nick snickered.

"Yea, I'll give you the lay down later," Jessy hummed.

Nick disappeared down the hall. Jessy smiled and ran down another hall. She entered a small room with thousands of desks lied up and three computers lined up in the back. Jessy looked around. The teacher wasn't in yet and only two kids were on two of the three computers. She slipped into the computer's chair.

"What are you looking up?" asked a girl.

"Oh, nothin'," Jessy smirked.

She got to a search engine and paused before typing in her search. She looked around. All the kids were playing around except the few playing on the computers. She sighed and turned back to face her computer. She typed in fast 'Metabee' into the search bar. Several web pages popped up. She looked them over.

"World Robatte Tournament?" Jessy whispered.

"Miss what are you doing?" the teacher purred.

"Um…Looking up something I heard," Jessy mumbled.

"And that would be?" the teacher questioned.

"A Medabot…supposedly he was the WRT," Jessy gulped.

"This Medabot's name is…?" the teacher hissed.

"Metabee," Jessy answered.

"Metabee. Oh, he went far with his Medafighter…" the teacher sighed.

"Who was Metabee?" a boy snapped.

"Metabee was an old KBT type Medabot, or rather a beetle type to you who have no knowledge of Medabot. He won the WRT about ten years ago, saved his title for two years but disappeared. His Medafighter, Ikki, retired and a refused to get back into robattling," the teacher sighed.

"How do you know that miss?" a girl squealed.

"Why, I was a friend, if you could say that, of Ikki's. Me and Peppercat used tease him and look how far he made it," the teacher sighed.

"Ikki's my father, miss," Jessy explained.

"Then you have one great father…" the teacher smiled.

"Sure," Jessy groaned.

"Now back to class! Jessica sit in your chair at your desk, now!" the teacher howled.


	3. A long time friend

A long time friend

"No way! Your father was in robattle tournament!?" Nick gasped as they were walking home from school.

"Yea, when he was ten he won then he never went again. After he turned twenty he won again but only went for two years after then his Medabot 'disappeared' making him quit," Jessy explained.

"Why didn't he tell you?" Nick questioned.

"Yea? Why didn't mention Metabee to me at all? I smell something fishy round here!" Jessy screamed.

"Are you going to interrogate your parents?" Nick chuckled.

"No…" Jessy sighed.

"Wha?" Nick perked.

"Then I'd get in trouble and so would Henry," Jessy sighed.

"Good luck then," Nick waved.

"Bye, Nick!" Jessy cheered.

Jessy waved good bye to Nick and marched inside. Ikki sat on the couch watching something. Jessy looked into the kitchen. Erika was cooking supper already which meant she had some reporter business later tonight. Jessy closed the door and both parents turn their heads.

"Hey, Jessica," Erika smiled.

"Hi mom…Dad," Jessy snapped.

"Jessica, I'm sorry okay. We can't afford a Medabot right now and…" Ikki hummed.

"I don't what to hear the same 'can't afford' story," Jessy sighed.

"Jessica that's no way to talk to your father!" Erika snapped.

"I'm out of here!" Jessy yelled, rushing down the stairs leading to the basement.

Jessy closed the basement door and sat down beside it. She was sobbing. She swallowed a deep breath and stood up. She looked around. She felt something spike, like something calling. She looked around. No one was down here. Her gaze soon caught onto the tall box that was slightly opened on the top. She ran over to it and ripped open the top. The sides fell to pieces. She gasped.

It was an old tattered yellow KBT type. It had rocket launchers that looked much like horns on this model. He had a single gun on his right arm and a double on his left. Where his bright glowing eyes should've been was nothing but a black void. She gasped. It was Metabee.

She looked around. Her father wasn't coming to inspect. She looked at Metabee. He seemed so cold and lifeless. She perked and smiled. She slipped her hand into her pocket. When she pulled it out the shiny medal sparkled in her hand.

"If I found both pieces in the same house…maybe…" Jessy whispered.

She stood up and walked to the back of Metabee. She found a small watch on the ground. She snapped it onto her wrist. She smiled. She looked at the medal in the light. It glowed in the basement light. She smiled and pushed it into the back of Metabee. The medal stuck in and the back closed.

"Hmm…" Jessy gasped. She crawled around to the front. She waited for a moment.

"Metabee?" Jessy whispered.

The Medabot stood frozen. Jessy lowered her head. He was far too old to work, she thought. Suddenly she heard the sound of metal scrapping up and down. She looked up. Metabee was moving, slowly but moving. She gasped and smiled. The black darkness lit up with bright green eyes. There was a quiet groan. He shook his head and gasped. Jessy smiled and clapped.

"Jessica?" Metabee whispered.

"How do you know my name!?" Jessy gasped.

"It is you…" Metabee groaned. He closed his eyes and fell forward. Jessy gasped and caught him.

"Ms. Jessica, your parents request you come up for supper," Brass called down.

"Brass…?" Metabee groaned.

"I'm not coming Brass. I'm not hungry," Jessy called up.

"But…" Brass whimpered.

"I'll eat later!" Jessy called. She heard the door close.

Jessy sighed and set Metabee against the wall. She looked him over. He was dented and he was in need of a good paint job. She looked around. She found a good Medabot fixing kit. She pulled out a polisher. She smiled and began to rub it against his chest.

"What are you doing…?" Metabee groaned.

"You're really hurt. You need a good repair," Jessy explained.

"You're just like Ikki…" Metabee whispered.

"Alright…" Jessy mumbled.


	4. Daughter like father

Daughter like father

Jessy fell asleep in the basement that night. She fell asleep next to Metabee, who'd fallen asleep two hours before her. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Time to see what's changed," Metabee whispered. He stood up and laid Jessy down. He looked around.

"I've been in the basement for eight years," Metabee growled.

Metabee snuck up the stairs. He peeked around. No one was in sights. He pulled himself out of the basement. He sneaked up the stairs. He remembered the halls well. He peered into the main room. He saw Ikki and Erika fast asleep.

"Metabee?" Metabee perked up, startled by the voice.

"Brass!" he gasped. He slowly closed the door and turned to face her.

Brass looked old and scratched up. Her colors were faded and her metal was slightly rusted. Metabee sighed. He looked down at himself. Same faded color and old worn out rust. He looked up again.

"Looks like we could use some repair," he chuckled.

"Jessy is pretty could at that. She fixes me every weekend but lately her father won't let her," Brass explained.

"What happened to Ikki? He used to be so obsessed with Medabots!" Metabee hissed.

"He had a daughter. He had trouble looking after you and her," Brass nodded.

"Yeah, he loved her and hated me!" Metabee growled.

"He didn't you Metabee," Brass whimpered.

"Then how come I was put in a box for eight years!? How come my medal was with Jessy for eight years?!" Metabee screamed. Brass put a finger over his mouth.

"Quiet Metabee. People are sleeping and if Ikki finds you you'll go back in that box!" Brass sobbed.

"Miss me?" Metabee hummed.

"Don't childish Metabee," Brass ordered.

"Jessy's still childish, when she wants to be," Metabee shrugged.

"How do you know Jessy so well?" Brass questioned.

"My medal has been under her pillow for three years…" Metabee chuckled.

"Prove it!" Brass ordered.

"when she turned eight she began begging her parents for a Medabot but she came sobbing up the stairs, hold the medal in her palms and say how much she'd love to run away to get her own Medabot. When she went to school one day she came home and began to talk about how much Nick and Electro, his Medabot, would be great battling partners when she gets a Medabot. Don't get me started about when she turned nine…" Metabee hummed.

"You've really been here all the time. Since she found," Brass gasped.

"And Ikki didn't even know," Metabee snickered.

"And he'd most certainly sell you for scrapes now!" Brass moaned.

"Come on, not with Jessy how she is!" Metabee hummed.

"So you're just going to live in the basement for the rest of your life?" Brass asked.

"Not if I teach Jessy how to use the Medawatch then she can transport me out of this house," Metabee nodded.

"Well you should go back down the stairs now, before Ikki or Erika hears us," Brass explained.

"Jessy really is like Ikki, isn't she?" Metabee sighed.

"She has that strong passion, the love for it and she can't afford one, as much as she wants one," Brass mumbled.

"If Ikki doesn't want me, I'll be her Medabot!" Metabee proclaimed.

"But Metabee, you rightfully belong to Ikki!" Brass gasped.

Metabee ran to the stairs, being as quiet as he could. He looked back at Brass with a devious look in his eyes. He nodded.

"Maybe once but he gave me up. Besides, Metabee don't need no Medafighter!" Metabee snickered.

In a flash he was down the stairs. Brass sighed and looked back at the master bedroom. She walked over and shut the door tighter. She sighed again and walked into Jessy's room. She sat in the corner and shut down into a nice sleep.

Metabee raced down the basement stairs, finding Jessy still sleeping. He chuckled and lifted her up. Her set up a small bed and laid her down. He backed up, looking over his work. It wasn't a good bed but it was something. He sat back into his corner and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. It was late in the night and he knew when he woke up Jessy probably would be at school but just to be back in his body was good enough for him.

*****Author's note*****

Sorry for short but this chapter was to get the feel that Jessy is much like Ikki when he was 10 and to get Metabee back with Brass. Next time we might have a Robattle!


	5. First Robattle

First robattler

"Metabee!" Jessy screamed.

Metabee opened his eyes and attempted to try to balance. The sudden call startled him. He fell, hitting the floor hard. He groaned. He looked around. Jessy was wearing new clothes and had a backpack heaved around her shoulder. She smiled noticing him awake.

"Glad to see you awake!" Jessy smiled. Metabee quickly sat up.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Metabee gasped.

"I'm leaving right now. I wanted to know what you were going to do," Jessy hummed.

"Speaking of that I have a request for you," Metabee snickered.

"What can I do for you?" Jessy smiled.

"Do you know the Medawatch?" Metabee questioned.

"Not really," Jessy sighed.

"Well if you put a medal in the watch then press the main button you can transport my Medapart," Metabee explained, "So that I could maybe get out of this place!"

"Great idea," Jessy cheered, "Then I could take you to school too or do you have your own agenda?"

"No, I've just came back from my disappearance no one is going to remember me or want to help me about," Metabee chuckled.

"Then you won't mind if I take out your medal?" Jessy mumbled, moving toward the medal holder in the back of Metabee.

"Um…sure…um…" Metabee stuttered. She opened the medal holder. Metabee was slightly jittery as Jessy moved toward the medal. It glittered as she pulled it out. Metabee's glowing green eyes shut off, fading into the blackness.

"Sorry, bee," she mumbled.

"Ms. Jessica, young master Nick is here," Brass called down.

"Come on Bee, let's go," Jessy smiled, slipping the medal into her new Medawatch.

Jessy quickly flew up the stairs. She snatched a piece of toast and ran out the door. She found Nick standing by the round beside him was Electro.

"Nick!" Jessy waved, almost tripping on the steps. She hugged him. He looked at her oddly.

"Um…is there a reason you're hugging me?" Nick choked.

"I got one, Nick! I got one!" Jessy squealed, letting go and racing ahead. Nick looked down at Electro.

"Got what now?" nick questioned to him. Electro shrugged.

"Come on! I've show Henry!" Jessy cheered.

Nick raced after her, Electro chasing after. They found her outside the 24 hop mart. She was looking over her wrist.

"Wait you got a Medawatch!" Nick gasped.

"Yep!" Jessy cheered.

"That means you've got…" Henry mumbled.

"A Medabot!" Jessy cheered.

"How?" Nick and Henry spat.

"Technically he's my father's but…" Jessy mumbled.

"Metabee!" Henry stuttered.

"Henry? No way! You're still around?" Metabee chuckled from the Medawatch.

"No way!" Nick smiled.

"Does Ikki know about this?" Henry questioned.

"No…" Jessy and Metabee mumbled.

"You should tell him!" Henry pleaded.

"No!" Jessy whimpered, "He'd take him away! Sell him! Something!"

"I don't wanna go anywhere!" Metabee screamed.

"Fine but one of these days he'll find out…" Henry shook his head.

"We've got time before school…" Jessy cheered.

"What do you mean?" Nick hummed.

"I mean I haven't had a robattle ever! Please Nicky!" Jessy begged.

"Come on! I haven't robattled in years!" Metabee pleaded.

"Electro?" Nick questioned, looking over to his cat type Medabot. Electro nodded.

"Alright you're on!" Nick cheered.

Jessy froze. She didn't know what to do next but she was more curious about the determined look in his eyes. She'd never seen that look but maybe that was because she never saw him robattle. She had a keen smile on his face and those challenging eyes. She blushed. She liked this side of him.

"Then it's agreed! This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt," a man cried, coming out of a nearby dumpster. Henry tilted his head.

"You're still around?" Henry questioned.

"Yes I am!" Mr. Referee cheered.

"Anyhow…" Jessy mumbled.

"Medafighters ready? Medabots, robattle!" Mr. Referee cheered.

"Transport Medabot!" Jessy cheered.

She clicked down the main button on the Medawatch. Nick, Henry and Electro watched as the old Medabot appeared before them. He was slightly sparkling in the midmorning sun. He seemed as lifeless as he did when Jessy found him. She popped out the medal and let it spin in the air. Soon, quick and easy she plucked it out of the air and threw it into the back of the Medabot. The lid close and the black void glistened with the newly shining green eyes.

Metabee twisted around to make a daring pose. He looked up and examined Electro over. He snickered and slid back into a battle pose. He moved his arm up.

"Are we going to stand gawking over each other or are we going to robattle?" Metabee ordered.

"We'll robattle!" nick screamed, "Electro leap up! Give that hunk of junk something to be afraid of!"

Electro stood a moment then, a second later, he was in the air. He come swirling down, his right arm sparking. Metabee chuckled. Before Electro's attack made contact with the beetle Medabot, Metabee aimed his single shot gun and fired. It shot Electro in the center of his head. Metabee hurdled out of the way, letting Electro crash down.

Jessy stood watching. Metabee was moving all on his own. He was free Medabot not hers or her father's. Metabee was working completely on his own. Electro met Metabee's double gun shot. Electro fell to the ground. Nick snarled.

"Electro get up!" Nick ordered.

"Jessy, should we finish this?" Metabee hummed, looking back at her.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jessy whimpered. Metabee perked.

"Huh?" Metabee gasped.

"Nick and Electro have been working together all this time but you've going on your own…" Jessy mumbled. Metabee shook his head.

"Sorry I get carried away," he chuckled.

"I can tell," Jessy whispered.

"I'll promise you we'll work together!" Metabee promised.

"Metabee!" Jessy gasped.

"Wha…AH!" Metabee turned around in time to get struck with a quick as lightning lightning strike attack from Electro. He fell back and groaned.

"Jessy what should I do?" Metabee begged.

"How should I know?" Jessy whispered. She looked down at her Medawatch.

'_Head-20% damage, left arm-15% damage, right arm- 10% damage…'_

"Metabee…" Jessy whispered.

"Come on Jessy. Don't be like your father!" Metabee whimpered.

"What?" Jessy gasped.

"Ikki was a little short on the draw…" Metabee snickered, staggering to stand.

"Metabee ram in and then leap up…" Jessy ordered.

"What'll that do?" Metabee snapped.

"Just do it!" Jessy ordered.

"Whatever…" Metabee grunted.

Metabee took off. Electro slid back, readying himself for the ramming blow. Metabee chuckled and leaped up. Electro blinked for a moment then looked up.

"Metabee double sniper!" Jessy commanded.

"Kiss your bot goodbye!" Metabee snickered.

"Electro, lightning jolt!" Nick ordered.

Metabee's double shotgun collided with Electro's lightning jolt causing a blanket of smoke. Jessy gasped, breathing in a cloud of smoke. She began coughing. Nick perked up.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Nick gasped.

"Fine," Jessy laughed.

The smoke cleared and both Metabee and Electro laid on the ground. Metabee groaned. Electro looked up. Metabee held out a shaking hand. Electro looked at it as if it was a strange shiny object.

"Good game," Metabee mumbled.

"You mean it?" Electro whispered. Nick gasped.

"Electro…spoke," Jessy whispered.

"I thought it was a malfunction in his Medaparts…" Nick mumbled.

"I mean it, dude!" Metabee snickered.

"Good game, then!" Electro nodded, grasping Metabee's out stretched hand.

"This robattle ended in a tie?" Mr. Referee stuttered.

"Never seen that before?" Henry questioned.

"Not lately…" Mr. Referee sobbed.

"Next time you won't be so lucky!" Jessy smiled.

"Yeah right, it'll be you who will need the luck!" Nick laughed.

"Um…hate to break it to you two but school starts in three minutes," Henry explained.

"AH!" Jessy and Nick wailed, racing down the street.

"Nick!" Electro wailed.

"Jessy? Jessica!" Metabee cried. The two Medabots looked at each other then chased after their Medafighters.

*****Author's note*****

I promised a battle and you got one. It may not have been a good one but it was something.


	6. the new screws

The New screws

Jessy and Nick ran into the school gates. Jessy fell to her knees. Nick groaned and hit his head against the golden gate. Metabee and Electro found them there. Metabee tapped the side of his head. Electro patted his owner's back.

"My dad is going to kill me when he finds out about this…" Jessy sobbed.

"Don't worry kid," Metabee shrugged.

"You're not going to get beaten by coach…" Nick groaned.

"Coach…Mountain?" Metabee gasped. The two children eyed him.

"How'd you know that?" Nick gasped.

"He was the old man teaching Ikki," Metabee laughed.

"Well now he's the very old man teaching us…" Jessy mumbled.

"Get over it," Metabee urged.

"Hmm," Nick groaned.

"Why not climb over the fence?" Metabee hummed with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Why are you chuckling?" Jessy questioned.

"Oh nothing," Metabee choked, he was muffling a laugh.

"I don't trust him…" Nick groaned.

"But it's our only way in," Jessy sighed.

The two began climbing over the fence. Nick fell down to the other side. Jessy sat on top and looked down at Metabee. Metabee waved. Jessy frowned.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Jessy hummed.

"Maybe…" Metabee chuckled.

"Stay out of trouble. I don't…don't want to lose you," Jessy whispered.

Jessy leaped down to the other side. She landed in a ninja type pose. She looked around. The coach was holding Nick up against the wall and was eyeing her. Jessy stood up straight and bowed. She looked up to the coach.

"You're late!" he bellowed.

"I understand that sir. I am deeply sorry," Jessy hummed.

"Well…yea! Get to class!" he screamed.

Jessy smiled. The coach wasn't as quick on the draw as he was. She led Nick down the playground and into the school. He looked at her as they walked. She was simply priding down the hall. He groaned and disappeared into his class room. Jessy smiled and stepped into her class room. The students were quickly weaving in between the desks. Jessy sighed and sat down in the nearest available chair. The students stopped their bustling and were in their seats as fast as they could. Jessy paused and looked around. The students were looking straight ahead as if possessed. The teacher never ordered the students around very often. She wasn't much into school.

"What's the story?" Jessy questioned.

"We heard that the new screws are coming to check on class today," a boy whimpered.

"The new screws? Those bunch of wimps," Jessy laughed.

"Jessica, my sweetie," a boy hummed.

A boy stood in front of Jessy's desk. He had spiked black hair that was pulled back, spiking in the back. He had a snickering smile that mixed with his deep dark blue eyes. He had a sparkling black, dark, Medawatch. He looked at Jessy with a tilt in his head.

"Give it a rest, spikes," Jessy ordered.

"Names Charles," the boy hummed, "but you can call me spike if you like it."

"Come boss, let's get out of here," a girl grunted.

The girl beside Spike was shorter and had a sadder smile on. She had long dirty blond hair, mixed in with the color of her blue, pink, and purple. She had a set of glowing blue eyes. Her wrist was also housing a Medawatch, a sparkling pink one.

"Quiet, Suz!" Spike snapped.

"Where is your third and stupidest member?" Jessy questioned.

"Oh nowhere," Spike hummed.

"I'm…right here," whispered a small boy.

Jessy liked Michie best. He was a dark skinned, black haired boy. He enjoyed being quiet and he was a very good Medafighter. She saw him a few weeks before finding Metabee. He has a talented CAR type Medabot and was the fastest thing on wheels. She sighed. He deserved a better life than the new screws. Thought Spike and Susiana kept him in, he would robattle without them.

"Quiet, Michelangelo!" Spike snapped.

"You're a big teacher's pet," Jessy hummed.

"Do you like those types of people," Spike hummed.

"Not really especially if it's…you," Jessy snickered.

"Who do you think you are?" Spike snapped.

"I think I'm the daughter of the second place and first place winner of the World Robattle Tournament!" Jessy screamed.

"Yeah right! Ikki may have been the winner ten years back but after Metabee disappeared he was nothing but a chump!" Spike snapped.

"Metabee is my friend!" Jessy screamed.

"Friend? He's missing! Ikki looked all over Japan for him!" Susiana chuckled.

"He is and I can prove it!" Jessy whimpered.

"Fine we'll robattle after school!" Jessy screamed.

"Jessica! Charles! Michelangelo! Susiana!" the teacher ordered, "In your seats!"

"Mom…!" Spike gasped.

"Sit down! Robattle talk later!" she yelled.

"Yes, Samantha," Michelangelo bowed, sliding out of the class room.

"Leave, we will discuss this later," Samantha-the teacher-ordered Spike.

"Remember, sweetie, robattle after school! Four! Don't forget!" Spike yelled.

"I won't," Jessy nodded.

*****Author's note*****

Sorry for the late chapter! I'm terribly sorry! Next chapter is mark two of robattle mania-sorta mania. Tune in next time…


	7. robattling the nuts i mean the screws

Robattling the nuts…I mean screws.

"You challenged the news?" Nick gasped. Jessy sighed and nodded.

"The who?" Metabee snapped. Jessy eyed him.

The group was walking around the school, waiting for the screws to show. Jessy and Nick were walking side by side and Metabee striding ahead. He had both hands behind his head and carelessness in his step. Jessy groaned. He was a cocky Medabot if she ever saw one!

"You're late!" snickered Spike, flipping back his hair.

"I am not late!" Jessy snapped.

"So this is the long awaited Metabee…?" Michie whispered.

"The one…the only…Metabee!" Metabee chanted, posing randomly. Jessy groaned.

"Our mother told us about how Metabee's first robattle was against three Medabots. He also took Peppercat down the next day. How 'bout that!" Spike snickered.

"What are you considering?" Nick questioned.

"He can battle all three of us!" Susiana chuckled.

"Why not send a whole army at me! I can handle it all!" Metabee cheered.

"Metabee!" Jessy whimpered, "You just came back online, you don't really expect to challenge three…on one?"

"I can take 'em! I don't take orders from anyone!" Metabee groaned.

"I'm your…" Jessy hesitated.

"You don't even own him!" Spike bellowed.

"Sure…I do…" Jessy whispered.

"Boss, I bet she found him in a dumpster. Made him seem that old star, Metabee," Susiana snorted. Metabee snarled.

"I am to the real Metabee!" Metabee snapped.

"Prove it. The real Metabee can take us all or nothin' but a fake would back down," Spike hummed.

"Fine! You are on!" Metabee snickered.

"Metabee," Nick gasped, "Shouldn't you work with your Medafighter. You take orders from him!"

"I don't take orders from no one!" Metabee nodded.

Metabee stood before the three children. Spike clicked down his Medawatch and waited for his Medabot to show. It glowed and soon showed a CAT type Medabot. It looked a lot like Electro but it was pure red. It purred as Spike inserted the medal. It froze for a moment at the sight of Metabee.

"Metabee!" Peppercat gasped.

"Pepper? Glad to see Samantha still has you around," Metabee nodded.

"Sam wouldn't do anything like. Besides her son, Charles, is my Medafighter now!" Peppercat bowed.

"I see you two already know each," Spike chuckled.

"My turn, brother," Susiana grunted, "Transport Crosserdog!"

After a flurry of lights and static, a dog type Medabot stood in front of Metabee, beside Peppercat. With a big X across his head he deserved his name. He closed his fists as his medal-a money one to be correct- was inserted.

"Crosserdog, glad to see you too," Metabee laughed.

"I'm happy to say this to you Metabee that my gun shot has improved over the years," Crosserdog nodded.

"And now all you need is Totalizer to complete the set," Metabee laughed.

"Sorry we lost Totalizer when Sloan moved away," Peppercat explained.

"So what does that sucker have?" Metabee snickered.

"Transport roadrunner," Michie mumbled.

In another flash of lights, a CAR type Medabot stood far off from the other two. He was a blue race car with hot rod flames down his side. Metabee nodded, seeing all of them. Jessy looked them over and nodded. Nick groaned.

"Jessy Metabee can't be made for this," Nick whispered to her.

"I…I know…" Jessy mumbled.

"Let's robattle!" Metabee growled.

Peppercat threw herself at him. Metabee leaped up and shot her in the back. She fell down and hissed. Crosserdog snickered and opened fire. Metabee wailed as his back smoked. He fell down. As he staggered to stand again, Roadrunner came at him from behind. Metabee fell flat on his face.

'_Head-65% damage, left arm-33% damage, right arm-45% damage, legs-21% damage'_

"Jessy you have to do something!" Nick gasped,

"If Metabee says I'm not his Medafighter, than I'm not…" Jessy answered.

"If you won't help him I will!" Nick screamed.

"With what? Electro!? He isn't strong enough," Jessy mumbled.

"Not Electro. My dad's Medabot," Nick hummed, "Transport Sumilidon!"

"Sumilidon?" Peppercat gasped.

Through the light and static a Medabot formed. After the medal was inserted the Medabot came to life. He groaned and rushed forward. He leaped over Metabee and slashed Peppercat and Crosserdog at once. He looked back at Metabee.

"Metabee? Are you okay?" Sumilidon questioned.

"I'm fine! Get lost Sumilidon!" Metabee ordered.

"Same old Metabee, always dying for lime light!" Sumilidon hissed.

"What whose your Medafighter?" Metabee gasped.

"Nick…for now," Sumilidon nodded.

"Nick!?" Metabee gasped, "That…must mean that…that…"

"Nick is the son of Koji," Sumilidon finished.

"No…way," Metabee whispered.

"Get up, fool!" Sumilidon ordered.

"Fool? Hmm," Metabee hummed, getting to his feet.

"We'll fight them together," snickered Sumilidon.

They sped forward and cut at the three. Peppercat and Crosserdog fell first. Roadrunner stood, leaned up against the school building. He looked up, showing his bright blue eyes that faded into his armor. He snickered. He bowed lightly and stepped away from the two. Metabee and Sumilidon slid out of their battle pose. He stepped over and stood by Michie. Michie nodded and they left together.

"You cowered!" Spike yelled, lifting Peppercat.

"Why is he in this club in the first place, brother!?" Susiana snapped.

"I'm not sure, we'll…talk about it later. Jessy, I still don't believe this is Metabee. He got help," Spike hummed, walking off with his hands in his pocket.

"Why didn't you help me?!" Metabee screamed to Jessy.

"You're the one who said I wasn't your Medafighter!" Jessy sobbed.

"Are you…crying," Metabee froze.

"I helped you Metabee…and…" Jessy sniffled. She shook her head, letting the tears fly. She turned around and ran. Metabee held out his arm to try and stop her but he didn't say anything to get her attention. He simply watched her leave.

"She's probably going home," Nick explained.

"In that case I need to find a way in without Ikki finding me…" Metabee whispered.

**Author's note**

SAPPY! Sorry for the quick robattle but this chapter was Jessy finding out Metabee is a little different from when she first found him. Next chapter has a little more 'surprise' in it…hee hee.


	8. How long will it last?

How long will it last?

Jessy ran all the way home. She ran into the door then opened it quickly. She stepped in, slamming the door behind her. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. Erika was eyeing her with a concerned look. She ran over to her little girl and gave her a large hug. Jessy looked at her mother. She had a warm smile. Jessy shook her head and pushed herself out of the hug. She ran out of the room and up the stairs. She passed Brass in the halls. She ran into her room, slamming the door closed.

"Jessica? Are you okay?" Erika questioned.

"I don't want to talk…to anyone!" Jessy screamed.

"Erika what's wrong? Jessy home?" Ikki asked.

"She is but she seems to be in a quite a mean mood," Erika mumbled.

"Maybe if we give her time?" Brass hummed.

"Leave her be," Ikki shrugged.

"I can't, the way she came running in…she seems very upset about something," Erika whimpered.

"Leave me only! Stop talking!" Jessy screamed.

"Jessica, please let me in!" Erika pleaded.

"I don't…want to talk to anyone!" Jessy sighed.

"Miss Erika, Nick is here along with Electro and Sumilidon," Brass explained.

"I never liked Nick," Ikki groaned.

"You don't like him just because he's the son of Koji and Karen," Erika hummed.

"Maybe," Ikki growled.

"Jessy do want to speak to Nick?" Erika questioned.

"No!" Jessy gasped.

"Fine, let us leave her be and send Nick home," Erika nodded.

Jessy heard a three leave her door. She looked at her window. She stepped over to the window and looked out. Metabee was looking up. She shook her head, opening the window. He perked up seeing her. She shook her head again.

"I'm not going to talk to you, Metabee!" Jessy called.

"Please! I am sorry!" Metabee screamed.

"Do you want me to get in trouble?" Jessy questioned.

"No! I just wanna…I wanna say…I'm…" Metabee stuttered.

"If you're attempting at an apology, I won't agree," Jessy nodded.

"Come on Jessy! I used to say that to Ikki all the time! He still cared…" Metabee argued.

"I'm not my father," Jessy whispered, closing her window.

She looked down at Metabee. He was looking around. Jessy chuckled. Then she gasped as Metabee leaped onto the roof, running toward her window. She quickly locked it.

"Jessy!" Metabee wailed as he reached the window, "let me in!"

"No, not this!" Jessy screamed.

"Jessy, I'm sorry but I have to robattle. I'm a robattling machine!" Metabee mumbled.

"Metabee I wish I never found him," Jessy whimpered. She closed the curtains. Metabee groaned.

"Jessy…you don't…mean it?" Metabee whispered.

Jessy sat on her bed. She sighed. She unlocked her door and looked back at the window. She could see Metabee's shadow through her curtains. She sighed, looking down at her wrist. She was still wearing his Medawatch. She snapped it off and threw it onto her bed. It laid there, begging for use. She sat on the floor.

"Jessy, can I come in?" Ikki questioned.

Jessy gasped at the voice of her father. She scrambled to grab the watch and she threw it under her pillow. She looked back at the window and moved her chair to the window. She sat down, covering Metabee's shadow. She faked a smile and sighed.

"Sure come in," Jessy groaned. Ikki entered with a happy smile.

"Feeling better kid?" Ikki questioned.

"Better wouldn't be my exact words but…" Jessy groaned.

"Well, your mother and I were talking and if you really want a Medabot…" Ikki hummed.

"No! I'm happy without one at the moment," Jessy mumbled.

"Oh…" Ikki grunted.

"Dad, tell me another story about Metabee," Jessy requested.

"Another one? When?" Ikki asked.

"Before…he disappeared," Jessy ordered.

"What?" Ikki gasped, "I told you I don't talk about it."

"Please, daddy!" Jessy begged.

"It was two years after you were born. The WRT just finished and Metabee and me were coming home. Erika had messaged us about…something important. We came home as fast as we could but…" Ikki paused in his story.

"Dad?" Jessy questioned.

"You found him didn't you…?" Ikki whispered.

"I did…" Jessy answered.

"Bring him in, now," Ikki ordered.

Jessy stood up and moved the chair, showing Metabee's shadow. She opened the window, letting Metabee fall in. he groaned and looked up. He gasped seeing Ikki. He pointed at him. Ikki stood up and shook his head.

"Welcome Metabee," Ikki hummed.

"I…Ikki!" Metabee gasped.

"I'm sorry dad…I just couldn't…" Jessy sobbed.

"Dad…finish the story…please," Jessy begged.

"We came home. Something happened…after that happened me and Metabee got into an argument and our friendship collapsed. I stored him away," Ikki explained.

"I have to say it was partly my fault. I asked to be put in the box," Metabee chuckled.

"Why though? Why did you two fight?" Jessy gasped.

"Partially for you…" Ikki hummed.

"And the other part was the Medaforce…" Metabee groaned.

"Metabee!" Ikki gasped, covering Metabee's face.

"What? Medaforce? What's that? What's that have to do with me?" Jessy gasped.

**Author's note**

What is the Medaforce (most people should know what it is!)? What does it have to do with Jessy? Is there something more behind the discovery of Metabee that Ikki and Metabee aren't telling Jessy? Find out next time on Medabots.


	9. Searching for a mystery

**Author's note**

Finally Fanfiction is up and running again to submit this! I've waiting sometime.

Searching for a mystery

"The Medaforce is a power unlocked only by rare medals…and well Sumilidon. The force not only can defeat a Medabot in one hit but it also drains the user's energy," Ikki explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jessy questioned.

"Nothing!" Metabee gasped. Ikki hit him in the head.

"It has to do with you but it was ordered to be a secret!" Ikki growled.

"By who?" Jessy snapped.

"The phantom, Dr. Aki, myself, Metabee, your mother, Brass and…" Ikki paused again.

"And who?" Jessy screamed.

"Another Medabot," Ikki hummed.

"Who? Where?" Jessy ordered.

"He lives alone, no Medafighter, and his name is…" Metabee chuckled right before Ikki punched him in the head. Metabee chirped as he twitched on the floor.

"Dad! Tell me! I've got the right to know!" Jessy sobbed.

"I won't…I'm sorry. We promised to not tell…" Ikki whispered, leaving the room.

"What about Metabee?" Jessy questioning, losing all her rage.

"Keep him. He won't cost us a penny," Ikki snickered.

"Metabee, who is this Mystery Medabot?" Jessy questioned.

"I'm sorry my head is kinda spinnin' at the moment," Metabee groaned.

"Hmm. Fine I'll go talk to the others," Jessy nodded.

She ran out of the house, Metabee chasing after. Nick found her racing for the 24 hop mart. He looked at Electro and they both began for the hop mart. They found Metabee under the counter and Jessy shaking Henry. Henry groaned.

"What are you doing?" Nick gasped.

"Who is he?!" Jessy ordered.

"I swore not to tell. He was the one to tell all of us. He was the one who figured it out!" Henry gasped.

"Metabee what's going on?" Nick questioned.

"She wants to know about another Medabot…about a secret we share…" Henry explained.

"What's the big secret?" Electro hummed.

"Something involving something called the Medaforce," Jessy explained, releasing Henry, "And me."

"My father mentioned the Medaforce. Sumilidon had the function but hasn't done it in years. He says that maybe Electro has the function," Nick hummed.

"Metabee, let's go talk to Dr. Aki," Jessy sighed, turning around to face her Medabot friend.

"Sure, good luck for either of us getting in," Metabee hummed.

"What do you mean?" Nick gasped.

"Dr. Aki is in the hospital and Koji is in charge. Like he'll let anybody in," Henry shrugged.

"My dad will let me in and you guys are my friends so…" Nick blushed.

"We got ourselves a way in but Koji won't know anything, guess we don't need to go there after all," Jessy sighed.

"Doesn't your mom know too?" Metabee shrugged.

"Like she'll tell me!" Jessy moaned.

"Hmm…" Henry hummed, "I can give you a hint…because I think you deserve to know."

"Where can I find this Medabot!?" Jessy ordered.

"By the river…" Metabee and Henry explained.

"Metabee, why didn't you tell me that in the first place," Jessy groaned.

"Just because…I forgot," Metabee blushed.

Jessy, Metabee, Nick and Electro marched over to the river that wound its way through the town. They all stopped by the bridge. Nick stood on top the railing. Jessy leaned over, looking at the trickling waters. Metabee leaned against the railing, his back to the rails. Electro sat in front of Nick. Nick looked to Jessy

"What are we looking for?" Nick questioned.

"A Medabot. I don't know what he looks like though…" Jessy whispered.

"He's a Stag beetle type. Red eyes, purple horn, sword on one arm…" Metabee explained.

Meanwhile, hiding in a tree down by the water, sat a Medabot that met the description Metabee had explained. He watched the four talk. Noticing Metabee he perked up and chuckled. He looked at his arm. Along his hammer arm was a huge crack he'd won years ago. He sighed.

"She'll figure it out if not Metabee will crack under pressure," he hummed.

"So Metabee can't you tell me something?" Jessy questioned.

"I'd rather not. I was paying much attention when the old junkyard bot was explaining it," Metabee chuckled.

"Are we sure that he's even around anymore?" Nick questioned.

"That's a good question," Metabee gasped.

"Who might you be looking for young ones?" came a voice.

The group quickly turned to see the Medabot standing on a tree branch. Jessy awed the old one of a kind Medabot. Nick looked him over.

"I guess you!" Jessy smiled.

"Metabee, glad to see you in so long," the Medabot nodded.

"Rokusho…" Metabee gasped.

"Ro…kusho?" Jessy mumbled.

"She wants to know, I guess?" Rokusho chuckled.

"Yea and Ikki was pretty determined to keep it from her," Metabee sighed.

"I can bet he would be," Rokusho nodded.

"What is it already?!" Jessy screamed.

"To learn about what it is you must first take time to listen to a story…" Rokusho nodded.

"What kinda story?" Nick asked.

"A true story that happened about eight years ago…an anomaly that is one of a kind. Truly the only of its kind," Rokusho explained.

**Author's note**

This small excitement really isn't part of the main story. The main story is the friendship between Jessy and Metabee and maybe a small journey along the way.


	10. Story of My Life

A/N

Alright. I guess I live again! I know I kind of said I wouldn't really continue. The reviews that came up put this story back into my mind after a long time. I looked it up again, reread it and am currently in the process of re-watching the show. So this story isn't done yet I do suppose…

Story of my life

"You see after the world robattle tournament, Ikki and Metabee were going to stay one more day. That was till a small accident occurred."

Jessy was on the edge of her feet, anticipating the rest of the story from the mystery Medabot. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about which was more than Metabee knew. Nick seemed aggravated but he wouldn't mention that to the overeager Jessy.

"You see the Medaforce, being as unpredictable as it is, is more unpredicted when intercepted with a child around your age then. This happened in your case…" Rokusho explained.

Jessy sat listening hard as Metabee was trying _his_ hardest to ignore. Nick was paying little attention but was watching more of the water trickling. Electro was sitting quietly, slightly intrigued by the tale of the older Medabot.

"The case was small nothing to get warped over," Metabee mumbled.

"If I have the Medaforce…what does that mean?" Jessy giggled.

"We can't prove that you still have the Medaforce," Rokusho interrupted her giggles.

"What do mean? I had it and now it's gone?" snapped Jessy. "Make up your mind!"

"You were sick…" whispered Metabee, looking off across the water.

"Huh?" hummed Jessy.

"You were deathly ill," Rokusho added. "Somehow the Medaforce fixed it."

"Fixed it," chuckled Metabee. "But now I can't access the blasted Medaforce."

Jessy looked over Metabee. The Medabot in question seemed to be making a quiet noise under his breath. Rokusho shook his head in disappointment that Metabee was still upset about this little fact.

"You saved her life, however, and that should be enough," Rokusho explained.

"I'm confused," Jessy mumbled.

"The illness was cured by a surge in the Medaforce, interestingly enough, while Metabee and Ikki were in the middle of a Robattle to which Metabee finished with a use of the Medaforce," Rokusho finished, looking up.

"So you saved my life?" Jessy hummed, looking at Metabee with a smile.

"Whatever," snapped Metabee.

"Whatever! That's kind of important information!" hissed Jessy, slamming her hand on the bridge wall.

"Says who!" growled Metabee, narrowing his eyes.

"Says me, that's who! Why you stupid piece of junk!" snapped Jessy, waving a fist in front of Metabee.

"Who you calling stupid, you ungrateful little kid!" countered Metabee.

Nick watched as the two continued to fight. More than once the two were in more than simple vocal arguments. Jessy mostly pushed Metabee to which the bot returned with a threat to use his double blaster. One time he did, sending Jessy to the ground. Nick looked over to see if Metabee's old friend Rokusho would be of any help. The elder bot, however, was missing. He probably took leave long before.

"This has gone on long enough," sighed Nick, lifting his Medawatch. "Electro!"

The cat-like Medabot leaped up from his seat position. He ran quickly in between the two before Metabee went as far as using his rocket launchers against the still arguing back Jessy. Metabee began to chirp at the disrupting Electro. Nick kneeled down to pull Jessy up. The angered young lady pushed his hand away and stood on her own.

"I didn't need your help to stop him," huffed Jessy.

"I was just trying to help," mumbled Nick, standing up.

"I don't need help," repeated Jessy.

"Why you stopping us! We were going to settle this for good!" snapped Metabee.

"You cannot assault an unarmed armed human," Electro offered.

"Who cares! She started this thing!" Metabee retorted.

"Enough!" ordered Nick. "You two are so stubborn. Get over yourselves!"

"Why you!" growled Metabee, showing a tightly focused fist.

"I'm going home. I'm tired," Jessy whispered. "Good afternoon, Nick, Electro…Metabee."

With that, Jessy turned around and began for home. Metabee's annoyed chirps lowered into a quiet murmur. Nick watched as she left in her semi-huff. Electro looked back at Nick. In a flash, Electro was knocked over. Nick gasped, looking over at his Medabot. Metabee kept his arm out after his fist connected with Electro's check. Electro groaned, slowly getting back to his feet. Nick helped him up.

"Don't help me in a fight anymore. I don't need your help," whispered Metabee.

Metabee left, following after the smallest view left of Jessy left. Nick smiled lightly. He didn't like Jessy, didn't get along with her, and yet he was still willing to go with her back to the house. Nick sighed, nodded and began home himself with Electro in tow.


	11. Heart's Desire

Heart's Desire

Jessy sighed, twirling her pencil around her notebook. After the fight with Metabee, she hadn't been in the mood for anything especially school. Nick kept trying to assist her in cheering her up but everything seemed to fail. The lessons were boring and slow. The bell rang, chiming in the free time.

"Hello, there," purred Spike, leaning over Jessy's desk.

"Shove off, Spike," Jessy ordered.

"Heard you were having some Medabot trouble with that wanna-be Metabee," Spike hummed, twirling his finger around her notebook.

"Shut up, Charles," Jessy sighed.

"Come now, my dear. Why do you hate me so?" Spike whimpered.

"Because you're a teacher's pet and a jerk all around," huffed Jessy.

There was a murmur of cheers coming from the door. All the girls were coating it, covering the entrance in a way that couldn't be seen through. They giggled and whispered between each other. Spike groaned, noticing Jessy's torn attention. He huffed, marching into the girl crowd.

"What are you fools gawking over?" hissed Spike. "You're distracting my conversation with my dear, sweet Jessica."

"Sorry, that would be me."

The girl crowd parted to show a young man. He was rather tall with cut short black hair and the deepest blue eyes. He wore a confident smile as he placed both hands on his hips defiantly. He had a tightly worn purple jacket and baggy blue jeans. He chuckled at the sight of Spike, waving his hand from side to side.

"Who are you supposed to be!" snapped Spike.

"I was going to ask you the same question," the boy replied bitterly.

"I'm Spike and I was trying to get some good conversation time in with my girl!" Spike growled.

"I'm not your girl, darn you!" snapped Jessy, smashing her chair back to stand up.

"Miss Jessica Tenryou," the boy purred, stepping out of the crowd.

Jessy froze as the mystery young boy stood before her with an interesting but defiant smile. Spike stood frazzled behind him, grumbling something about cheating on him. Jessy's eyes wondered downward to the dark black Medawatch. The boy smiled, following Jessy's wondering eyes.

"I'm fairly good in a robattle but I must admit that my Medabot does most of the work," he chuckled.

"Who are you?"Jessy whispered.

"I'm Kamari," he nodded.

"What are you doing around here?" hissed Spike from behind.

"I'm curious," Kamari replied. "I've heard so many rumors…"

"About?" Spike perked.

"Jessy?"

Jessy perked up, looking past Kamari and Spike in order to see her dear friend Nick pushing through the crowd. Nick's eyes narrowed at the sight of Kamari, but he pushed back quickly. He stood beside Jessy.

"Nick," whispered Jessy, eyes falling to the floor. "This is…"

"Kamari," nodded Nick. "Good to see you again."

"Nicolas," Kamari chuckled. "Should have known you would be at such a lower station."

"My father thought it would be a good experience to go to a more humble place," Nick replied.

"Uncle suggested such an eccentric idea?" Kamari hummed. "Oh, well. I'm not here to see you, dear cousin."

"Why are you here then, Kamari?" Nick snapped.

"I'm here to see the legendary returning Metabee," smirked Kamari. "And his Medafighter."

"Me?" whispered Jessy.

"Ignore him, Jessy," Nick huffed. "He's not worth the time."

"How's about a robattle after your done here?" nodded Kamari, waving his hand as he exited. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Right," mumbled Jessy, watching Kamari leave.

"Don't underestimate him, Jessy," Nick growled. "He's one out to kill what makes you happy, trust me."

"Wait, he said your dad was his uncle…that means," gasped Jessy.

"Yes, we're cousins. And trust me when I say his desire is to crush the desires of those around him. His name even means such!" snapped Nick.

"Someone's jealous," Jessy mocked, blushing lightly.

"Now you sound like Metabee," huffed Nick.

"Take it back!" ordered Jessy.

"Medafighter like Medabot!" laughed Nick.

Jessy didn't argue back but smiled. Medafighter like Medabot, what a somehow realistic harmony.


	12. Rubber Stain

Rubber stain

Jessy was getting more annoyed with Metabee the more he followed her. Once school broke out, he'd found her and was following her. With hands behind his head and taking long strides, he started mumbling something about past robattles. Jessy groaned, slowly losing patients.

"What on earth are you rambling to me!" howled Jessy, spinning around to face Metabee.

"Medals, Medabots, and idiots in rubber suits," replied Metabee, gleaming as he said such.

"Well, stop it!" Jessy ordered.

"You don't order me about!" hissed Metabee.

"Whatever," grumbled Jessy, continuing her march home.

This march was short lived as soon as she'd turned around she had collided with another person. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the closely following Metabee. The two fell over, hitting the pavement. This did not make Metabee a very happy Medabot at all. He jumped onto his feet, steam puffing from his rocket launchers.

"What was that, wise guy!" his hissed, waving a fist.

The guy was much taller than either Metabee or Jessy. His face was lean and pale. His entire body was covered in a thick, black, rubber suit which covered the top of his head as well. A small grey antenna poked out the top. He looked startled for no longer then a second before realizing his situation.

"Rubberrobo!" howled Metabee, now aiming his double laser cannon.

"I challenge you to a robattle!" the man answered.

"Robattle?" perked Jessy, getting back onto her feet.

"Transport, Medabot!" the man replied, clicking his Medawatch.

In a flash of blues and yellows a Medabot appeared before them. It was nothing special. It was rather small, even for a Medabot. Its parts were heavily worn and looked as if the barely fit onto the small frame. It was obviously not a very powerful Medabot. So why this fool, dressed in rubber, was challenging the near legendary Metabee was a mystery to both Medabot and Medafighter.

"Metabee," Jessy mumbled. "Is it just me or does this seem way to easy?"

"Agreed," nodded Metabee, "Way to easy!"

"So it's agreed?"

Mr. Referee pulled himself out of a trashcan and proceeded to judge the match. Jessy didn't understand how the guy came about to do this. Who was judging the other matches around Japan? Jessy shook the thought away of there being several different Mr. Referees running all around Japan.

"Yes," Jessy eventually mumbled, shaking her head.

"R-r-right," the rubber man stuttered.

"Medafighters, ready?" the referee recited. "Medabots, robattle!"

The robattle was nothing worth mentioning. Metabee didn't even need to fire. He simply tapped on the other's head thus knocking him over and ejecting his medal. Jessy and Metabee stood, slightly disappointed with the latest robattle. Mr. Referee also stood in a slightly confused. Sure enough, though, the referee declared the winner to be Metabee and Jessy. The rubber suited fool, sobbed onto his Medabot.

"That was stupid," growled Metabee.

"Agreed," sighed Jessy.

"Interesting…"

Metabee and Jessy looked up. A top one of the nearby buildings was a figure. He was dressed completely in a black cloak which billowed in the slightly breeze. The clothing didn't hold its shape, making it impossible to make out size or shape. A faceless white mask covered his face, giving no signs of emotion. A black colored Medawatch shimmered in the afternoon sign.

"Who are you supposed to be?" hissed Metabee, waving a fist to the sky.

"I'm the Faceless Shadow," the figure chuckled.

"Nice name," Jessy mumbled.

"I am the leader of the brand new form of the Rubberrobo gang," the figure explained.

Rubberrobo gang?" whispered Jessy.

"I've defeated you fools once and nothing has changed unless you've gotten worse at this being evil thing," Metabee argued.

"Misleading you is all part of the game," the figure nodded.

"Misleading us?" Metabee hummed. "What's the big idea!"

"This is getting pointless," hissed Jessy.

"Good day, my dear Medafighter," the figure hummed, vanishing.

"Wow," Metabee hummed. "Now, I've seen it all."

"I'm out of here!" screamed the rubber fool, running off with his Medabot in tow.

"Now what?" Jessy mumbled.

"Let's go home," Metabee offered.

"Nah!" huffed Jessy. "Let's go to the shop."


	13. Midnight Mayhem

Midnight mayhem

"Wow!"

Jessy pressed her face against the smudged glass. Nick watched her with a light smile. The Medabot museum was Jessy's favorite place. Her favorite exhibit used to be the World Robattle Tournament section, especially where it talked about Ikki and Metabee. Now it was Metabee's favorite section and the fun was sucked out of it. The new exhibit was of curious interest though.

"Arcbeetle," Jessy whispered, pulling her face away.

The newest exhibit in the museum depicted the life and times of the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X. the Renegade outfit and the legendary Arcbeetle were on display behind thick, bulletproof glass with a security guard on duty. Arcbeetle was Jessy's favorite part. Metabee scoffed, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing special about that Medabot," he grumbled.

"Look at him though!" Jessy gasped. "He's so cool looking!"

"Whatever!" hissed Metabee.

"Is somebody jealous," mocked Jessy.

"I am not jealous!" Metabee howled.

"Can you two not fight in the heavily guarded area, please," Nick begged.

"Whatever!" the two huffed, turning back to back.

"You two are the saddest combination I've ever seen," Nick admitted.

"Thanks you taking us here, Nick," Jessy smiled.

"Yeah! This place is awesome!" cheered Metabee. "I'm recorded in a museum! I'm famous!"

"I just wanted to see the records of the Phantom, is all," blushed Nick, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks any way," smiled Jessy.

"Yeah!" nodded Metabee.

"It's getting late though," Nick mumbled, looking down at his real watch.

"Ah!" Jessy screamed, looking at Nick's watch. "We're late for curfew!"

"They're gonna kill us!" replied Metabee.

"Dad's gonna have my head," groaned Jessy.

"Ikki? Please! Erika who's I'm worried about," huffed Metabee.

Nick watched them run off; continuing their argument of who was to be fears more, Ikki or Erika. He glanced at the thick glass protecting the once criminal face, now lifeless and hollow. Nick smiled and walked away.

"Have you seen Erika when she's angry?" hissed Metabee.

"Duh! She's my mom! But dad can be pretty harsh too," Jessy countered.

The two had walked far from the museum and were considered halfway home. They were still arguing. Suddenly there was a flash of lights and police cars sped by, redirecting the two's attention. They watched as the cars raced down the road and turn toward the museum.

"What's going on?" hummed Metabee.

"Looks like something at the museum," replied Jessy.

"Hey, wait," Metabee purred.

"Nick!" the two screamed, taking off.

If the two had gone to the museum, they would get sent away by the police. So the two headed for Nick's house. Jessy had been the Nick's house once, for a study date. His father would give her glares. His mother was overly sincere. Either way, Jessy and Nick promised not to go to his place together again.

"Are you sure about this? Metabee hummed as they stood before the large, mansion.

"Just hide behind the bush!" Jessy ordered, waving her hand. "It'll be fine!"

"Whatever," huffed Metabee, ducking behind some shrubs. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because Nick's dad gets a little out of hand at the name Metabee. Now image him seeing you for real!" Jessy explained, knocking on the door.

It took but a moment for the door to open, revealing a well kept young women with bright red hair. She smiled warmly, looking at Jessy sweetly. Jessy couldn't help but blush with the direct stare.

"Um…Is Nick home, Mrs. Karakuchi?" mumbled Jessy, eyeing the ground.

"Please, call me Karin," she replied. "Nicolas? He hasn't gotten home yet."

"What do you mean he's not home yet!" screamed Metabee, poking his head out of the bush.

"Metabee, how nice to see you again," smiled Karin.

"Metabee!"

In a flash, Mr. Karakuchi slid into the door frame. He stared at the newly refurbished Hercules Beetle Medabot. He pushed past Karin and began to examine Metabee. The more he touched, poked and prodded the more Metabee began to chirp. Eventually, the Medabot pulled away and stood beside Jessy with a raised fist.

"Jessy? Metabee?"

The group looked to the entrance to find Nick standing with his bag slung over his shoulder. Jessy smiled warmly, running over and hugging Nick. His face fell into a bright red color to which Metabee was the first to comment on. Jessy, at the sound of Metabee's laughter of the bright red color, pulled away from him.

"I…we were worried about you," mumbled Jessy, blushing lightly.

"Why would you be worried?" Nick smiled.

"We saw police cars heading toward the museum!" replied Metabee, appearing beside Jessy.

"We thought you were still there and got worried," Jessy finished.

"I left right after you two," shrugged Nick. "I stopped by at Henry's and then came home."

"Alright," nodded Jessy.

"Thanks for worrying about me," blushed Nick.

"It…it was nothing."

"Nick and Jessy, sitting in a tree," sang Metabee, stepping between the two. "K-I-S-S-"

"Metabee!" the two howled, blushes fading.

"What?" Metabee paused. "Just saying like it is."

"We'll be going home now," Jessy hummed, grabbing Metabee by the rocket launcher, much to his dismay.

"See you tomorrow," smiled Nick, watching the two leave in such a manner as before.

"Now I'm really mad!" howled Metabee after a while.

"Those two," Nick chuckled.

"Nicolas!"

Nick turned to address his parents. By now, Electro and Sumilidon were awaiting the three in the door way. The young boy sighed and marched up to his parents. Karin smiled sweetly but Koji looked down harshly. Nick was used to it by now.

"Where were you at such a late hour?" smiled Karin.

"Forget the late hour!" howled Koji. "Why didn't you tell us that the Tenryous returned Metabee online?"

"Jessy didn't want people looking for him after all this time," replied Nick. "Can I go to bed now? It is late after all."

"Go to bed and take that Medabot, Electro, with you. He's frying the circuits in the house again," ordered Koji, pointing to the door.

"Come on Electro," hummed Nick, walking into the house and up the stairs, Electro tailing. Sumilidon looked over at Koji.

"Don't you think you're going too hard?" the Medabot asked.

"Go with him, Sumilidon," sighed Koji.

"Yes, sir," nodded Sumilidon, marching after Nick.

"It'll be okay," smiled Karin.

"I know," sighed Koji. "I know."


	14. Return of the Phantom

Return of the Phantom

"This is impossible!"

Henry tossed the newspaper in the trash can. He grumbled to himself as Jessy, Nick, Metabee and Electro entered. Jessy and Metabee found their seats and spun in circles. Nick saw the newspaper and fished it out, opening it to read. Electro looked over at the frantic Henry.

"The phantom returns?" Nick read.

"I swear I didn't do a thing!" howled Henry. "I sold the suit and the Medabot!"

"So who played dress up before Halloween?" asked Jessy.

"They call him the new, improved Phantom Renegade," Nick continued. "Apparently he robbed the Medabot Museum. He stole the original Phantom Renegade outfit, mask and Arcbeetle."

"Why steal Arcbeetle? He doesn't even have a medal," mumbled Metabee.

"Who knows," shrugged Jessy. "Apparently this new guy knows something we don't."

"But calling him the new Phantom Renegade puts the spotlight back toward me," grumbled Henry.

"Then let's give him a new name," cheered Jessy.

"You're joking, right?" groaned Metabee.

"No! Let's do it!" smirked Jessy.

"He looks like the Phantom and steals like him. What kind of name could possibly match?" Nick asked.

"Phantom X!" declared Jessy, leaping from his seat.

"Huh?" Nick and Henry whispered.

"It's a mix of Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X," explained Jessy. "Plus, it sounds cool!"

"Sounds good to me," nodded Nick.

"I still want to know who this makeshift Phantom is, though," whispered Henry.

"I am too but maybe if we go looking we'll find him!" smiled Jessy.

"You had way to much sugar in your cereal this morning," sighed Metabee.

"Shut up, you!" ordered Jessy. "This is a good idea."

"I'll catch us with you guys," Nick groaned. "Dad wants me to practice robattling with Sumilidon. I swear, he thinks I'm going to turn in Electro to use Sumilidon."

"You…you won't do that, sir, will you?" Electro sputtered.

"Of course not!" howled Nick. "You're one of my best friends!"

"Well, see ya later then," smiled Jessy, leaving the store.

"Smell ya later!" followed Metabee, chasing after Jessy.

Jessy marched toward the bridge to do some serious thinking about this new Phantom X. Metabee simply marched behind in his usual stance, hands behind his head and large strides forward. Jessy was growing used to the following Medabot. Suddenly the two stopped. Another fool in rubber stood before them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" howled Jessy.

"Let's get Meda-busy!" cheered Metabee.

"Let's robattle!" the rubber fool mumbled.

"Are you going to be as sad as the last guy?" asked Jessy.

"Yeah because I don't want to go through that kind of disappointment!" groaned Metabee, losing some of his fury.

"Transport, Medabot!"

In a flash of blue and yellow, a tall ninja type bot stood before them. It looked much stronger than the last Medabot challenger. This got Metabee excited. Jessy thought of something else though. Why would they first send in a weak Medabot only to be followed by an extremely powerful one? The Medafighter didn't seem too sure of himself as he stood behind the ninja Medabot.

"Metabee, I'm not sure about this," Jessy whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Metabee.

"Why send in the weak one first only to show us up with a strong one next? Why not send in the strong bot first?" Jessy questioned.

"Good question. The Rubberrobos are sure strange people," Metabee concluded.

"I guess," sighed Jessy.

"Then it's agreed! This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt."

Mr. Referee appeared out of nowhere, standing before the two Medafighters. Jessy still wasn't used to the randomly appearing Mr. Referee. She sighed.

"Medafighters, ready? Medabots, robattle!"

"Metabee, he's a ninja type so he's better at hand to hand. So stay away from him!" ordered Jessy.

"Got it!" Metabee nodded, getting some distance between him and the ninja.

The ninja stood, awaiting something. Metabee stood far away from the ninja as possible. Raising laser cannon, he prepared for the win. Jessy was still worried. This was far too easy. The last match made sense due to the low quality of the Medabot but this Medabot was sparkling new. It should be putting up more of a fight.

"Laser cannon!" howled Metabee, open firing.

The ninja disappeared in a flash. Metabee and Jessy were stunned by the sudden movement. Metabee groaned as a metal sword contracted with his back. He stumbled forward but refused to fall. He spun around, firing again. Once again, the ninja dodged.

"This isn't working," growled Metabee.

Jessy watched Metabee look about for the illusive ninja bot. he was losing what little patients he had. Suddenly, Jessy realized something. Looking past the one sided robattle, she noticed the absence of the Medafighter. She looked around, soon noticing the absence of the referee as well. Something wasn't right.

"Metabee, something's wrong! Where's the referee?" screamed Jessy.

"What?" gasped Metabee, still looking for his opponent.

"Give me that!"

Jessy screamed as the other Medafighter appeared behind her, grasping the Medawatch on her wrist. Metabee spun around to see the struggle. Before he could assist, the ninja came from behind and cut on the back once more.

"You can't do this! It's against the rules!" whimpered Jessy, trying hard to pull away from the man.

"That's why I dropped off the referee," he replied.

This was not the smartest way to win a robattle but it seemed to be effective. The Medawatch slipped off and Jessy was tossed to the ground. The brute laughed loudly. Looking up, Jessy noticed someone on the opposite street.

He was dressed in all black, even with a long black cape draped over him. The inside of the cape was red. The entire being looked like that of the Phantom Renegade. Even the mask, rather cartoonish in the bright, round black eyes and the red, D shaped, open smile of the mouth once belonged to Phantom. However, something was much different. White gloves with red around the wrists, a red belt, and red boots stuck out differently from the original disguise. A slick golden Medawatch was strapped to his right wrist. He was Phantom X.

"My, how the mighty fall."

The rubber suited man spun around to face the mysterious Phantom X. He seemed slightly surprised at the sight of the mystery man. Phantom X jumped, appearing on the side walk beside the rubber suited brute. The man screamed, falling backward. Jessy looked up at the strange man.

"One shouldn't touch a Medafighter in the middle of a robattle," instructed Phantom X.

The Phantom snatched the stray Medawatch, tossing it to Jessy. He then glanced at the struggling Metabee. He raised his Medawatch but stopped, looking down at Jessy. She sat in awestruck wonder at the speed and the shadows that were this mysterious Phantom. He chuckled.

"Why not command your Medabot to finish this robattle?" Phantom X hummed. "The ninja is not as fast as one would think."

"Jessy, what do I do!" screamed Metabee.

"Spin around and rapid fire," mumbled Jessy, still staring at the mystery Medafighter.

"Kiss your bot goodbye!" ordered Metabee, commencing a rapid fire.

The ninja Medabot didn't stand a chance against the rapid fire coming from Metabee. It fell fast, medal ejecting with a quiet clink. The rubber brute groaned, snatching his Medabot and running. The Phantom laughed, jumping onto the nearby building's roof. Metabee cheered for his slight victory.

"Dude, I rock!" cheered Metabee.

"Phantom X…" whispered Jessy, looking over at the leaving phantom.

"Thanks for the new title, Jessica," Phantom X nodded. "You and Metabee are quite the combination."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Metabee snapped.

"You two will be nothing against Arcbeetle and me," chuckled Phantom X.

"You! You stole Arcbeetle!" Jessy screamed. "You really are Phantom X!"

"We can so beat you!" huffed Metabee.

"Challenging a user of the Medaforce would be quite foolish," Phantom X countered. "However, till next we meet…"

Phantom X disappeared in a daring leap. Jessy pushed herself up with some help from Metabee. Jessy continued to stare at the now empty roof. Phantom X. She had been joking when she was talking to Nick about the new improved Phantom Renegade. She never thought he was real. She was just playing!

"Now, I've seen it all," whispered Metabee. Jessy nodded.


	15. Rumors, robattles, and the Medaforce 5

Rumors, robattles, and the Medaforce five

Jessy sat in class with ants in her pants. The entire class was in the midst of rumors and stories. The legends of the mysterious Phantom X were rising after the robbery at the museum. She wanted to listen in, to hear all the news on this villainous hero. Or was it a heroic villain. She sighed.

"Hey, Jessy."

She looked up at Nick. He looked rather run down from his usual attire with a slung on shirt and sagging pants. She chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked down. He realized his sad dress and adjusted himself. Jessy perked at the sight of a bare wrist.

"Hey, where's Electro at?" Jessy gasped, pointing to the missing Medawatch.

"Oh," nodded Nick, snapping his buckle. "I left him at home. He's kind of damaged so I didn't wanna get wrapped into a robattle that I couldn't win."

"Gotcha," hummed Jessy, leaning back.

"So, how's Metabee?" Nick asked, sitting beside her.

"Fine," Jessy shrugged. "We almost got our can kicked yesterday. Lucky for us, mystery X showed up."

"Phantom X?" Nick perked. "No way!"

"Yeah, but you won't hear that from Metabee," laughed Jessy. She paused though and slunk low in her seat.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked.

"He said we stood no chance against the Medaforce," she whispered.

"You're worried about losing to something like the Medaforce? Please, few bots can summon it and even fewer who can challenge it!" Nick shrugged.

"What if he's out for the rare medals like Henry was? I can't protect Metabee against that," she sobbed. "Why would he even want it?"

"Medaforce five, my friend," cheered Nick.

"What?" gasped Jessy.

"Medaforce five. Five known Medaforce users in the area," explained Nick.

"Who's included?" Jessy questioned.

"Arcbeetle, War Bandit, Sumilidon, Rokusho, and Metabee," listed Nick.

"But Metabee can't use the Medaforce anymore," countered Jessy.

"He's still included, I guess," shrugged Nick.

There was a sudden commotion and the kids rushed out the door. Jessy perked, jumping from her seat. Nick watched her dash to the window. She pressed up against the window to witness the horrors below. Rubber fools stood in a thick mob, blocking off the exit. In the front was the Faceless Shadow and two CAR type Medabots. Jessy gasped at the sight of the bravely stupid Medabot in front of the crowd of children. Metabee stood howling away.

"Stupid, Metabee," hissed Jessy, dashing for the door.

"What is it?" Nick asked, leaning out of the chair.

"The Rubber-hoho's or something or other! Metabee is trying to challenge the leader, Faceless Shadow!" shouted Jessy. "I've got to stop him."

With that she rushed out. Nick sighed, leaning back into his chair and looking toward the window. He smiled warmly. In the meantime, Jessy darted out into the courtyard. Weaving through the mob of children, she found herself beside Metabee and the New Screws.

"Took you long enough," hissed Metabee.

"Who is this fool?" snapped Spike.

"Jessica, my dear," Faceless Shadow purred, taking a bow like some gentlemen. "I've awaited you patiently."

"Stop with the pleasantries, you freak!" howled Jessy, readying to robattle. "Just bring on the battle!"

"As you wish," he nodded. "Shall you tag team with me?"

Jessy took notice to the two CAR type Medabots. Metabee wasn't permitted to take on all three unless the opponent was okay with it as well as the Medafighter. She groaned. Spike was okay in robattles but nothing to work with. His sister wasn't much either. Metabee looked back at her.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The two groups looked up at the top of the school building. There he stood, like a silhouette in the afternoon light. The cartoon smile along his face didn't seem to suit the tone he used as he spoke. Jessy sighed. Phantom X had arrived. He leaped down, dashing along one of the phone wires. He landed on the ground beside Jessy, standing in pose for robattle as well.

"May I help you?" he offered.

"I don't need your help," she snapped unnecessarily.

"Please," Phantom huffed.

"You will need all the help you can get!" chuckled one of the rubber fools. He was dismissed by Faceless Shadow.

"Phantom X, I presume?"

"Correct," the phantom nodded.

"Interesting," the smirk could practically be seen underneath the mask. "Shall we begin?"

"Transport, Static Flash!"

Jessy couldn't help but watch the Medabot getting transported. The glows and flashes seemed much different than other Medabots. Suddenly, standing beside Metabee, was a Medabot of unknown type and style. It looked handmade and uniquely constructed. It matched his Medafighters style though. It was black was red lines running along the arms and legs which connected on the back on the medal case. The type couldn't be told.

"Static Flash, come online," ordered Phantom, clicking in the medal.

The Medabot rose to life, red eyes blinking to life. It didn't make a noise as it looked from side to side, taking in its surroundings. It stopped and looked forward. Its eyes gleamed with determination. Metabee took a step away but prepared to robattle, his favorite pass time.

"Ready?" the phantom asked.

"Ready," whispered Jessy.

"So it's agreed!" Mr. Referee appeared off to the side, surprising the crowd.

"Where do you come from?" questioned Metabee.

"I've been standing here for the past three minutes!" huffed the referee.

"Right," whispered Jessy.

"As I was saying, so it's agreed! This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt," the referee nodded. "Medafighters, ready? Medabots…robattle!"

The battle started in the blink of an eye. Not even the referee seemed prepared for the quick contact. Metabee was knocked to the ground by both cars. He spun in the air and fell to the ground. He groaned but quickly got up.

'_Legs-30% damage…'_

"I've already played this game before," whispered Metabee. "You just need to kick the cars…"

The cars raced forward, splitting in the middle. One spun toward the awaiting Static Flash. The other raced for Metabee. The KBT dug his feet into the ground and held out his hands. The car rammed into him but Metabee refused to fall. He clutched the car on its sides and tossed it.

"Off the road!" Metabee finished, launching his laser cannons.

The car transformed and leapt into the air, dodging the fire. Metabee watched him carefully. Jessy looked away from Metabee a moment to watch Phantom X and Static Flash. They both stood calmly. The phantom held his arms crossed across his chest, Medawatch tucked underneath. His Medabot mimicked his stance.

"You need to move!" gasped Jessy, noticing the onward coming car Medabot.

"Quiet," ordered the Phantom.

The car rammed with a crash, crunching into the legs of the Static Flash. The Medabot stood unfazed. The car collapsed on its side beside him. Living up to his name, Static Flash leapt into the air and practically disappeared with speed. In seconds, the car was totaled and function was ceased. Jessy stood in amazement.

"Static Flash was designed and built by me to be the fastest Medabot on two feet," whispered Phantom X.

"He certainly is," admitted Jessy.

"You should probably assist your Medabot in finishing off your opponent."

"Oh!" gasped Jessy, "Right."

Metabee didn't seem to need the help. He reacted faster than she could advise. He dashed right around the car, knocking the Medabot over countless times. The crowd waited on the edge of their feet as Metabee continued to fight. Phantom X stood motionless, offering no help with Static Flash. Jessy's eyes darted back and forth, trying to keep up. in a moment everything slowed down and she got the perfect idea.

"Missile launch!" she ordered without hesitation.

"Missile launch!" repeated Metabee.

The attack was finial. The other Medabot was out in a flash. The two cars rested beside each other, medals shimmering on the floor. Faceless Shadow chuckled, disappearing into the rubber crowd. The fools were gone quickly. The referee barely had to admit the win as the crowd cheered loudly for Jessy. While the crowd cheered for her, crowding around her and Metabee, she tried hard to keep her eyes locked on Phantom X. But he was gone.


	16. A quick little robattle

A/N

A quick little chapter that probably makes no sense. I haven't worked on this story in a while. I've got reviews and PMs a like begging for continued adventures and finally I just got so bored and one message happened to come up to remind me of this little monstrosity. Pray I stick with it for more than one chapter…

Anyway, here we go again…

A quick little robattle

"Late…late…late…"

Jessy ran as fast as she could, Metabee close at her heels. Time slipped away from the group while they were practicing in the park. They would've been more so if it wasn't for Nick, who actually uses the built in watch on the Medawatches. Rounding the corner, the duo had only about ten minutes to make it to their destination.

"Remind me…why are we running?" hummed Metabee.

"We're late, Metabee," Jessy answered.

"For what?"

"Dad wants to take us camping."

"Camping? Ikki? You're kidding, right!"

"Nope…"

Rounding another corner, Jessy collided with another person. Before she could stumble backward and apologize, Metabee had collided with her and the two collapsed to the ground with a thud and equal groans. After exchanging glares, the two looked up at whatever obstacle had stopped them. Jessy blushed as Kamari offered her a hand.

"Are you alright, Jessica?" he hummed, pulling her onto her feet.

"F-f-fine…" she stuttered.

"Whose this chump?" snapped Metabee, jumping to his feet.

"Kamari," nodded Jessy.

"I don't think you and I met when I originally stopped by, Metabee, though meeting you is an honor," Kamari bowed.

"Well this is more like it," chuckled Metabee, watching Kamari offer a full bent over bow. Jessy nudged him.

"Jessica?" hummed Kamari, smile fading. "Might I trouble you for something really quickly?"

"Huh? What is it?" Jessy hummed.

"A robattle, right now, that wouldn't be too much?" smirked Kamari, raising his wrist to show off his Medawatch.

"Now? We're kind of running late, right now."

"Afraid to get your can kicked?"

"Oh, no he didn't just…Jessy, let me at him!" ordered Metabee.

"We don't have time for this, Kamari!" snapped Jessy. "My dad will kill me if I'm late!"

"Frankly…I don't care…" sighed Kamari, pressing his Medawatch. "Transport, Death Blow."

In a flash of light, a ninja style Medabot stood before Kamari. With a swift click and switch, Kamari inserted the glittering medal into the bot. The eyes lit up a haunting red, and the machine hissed at the duo before him. Kamari smiled, bowing once more.

"Shall we?" he smirked.

"No, I refuse," Jessy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Uh…Jessy, you sure…" Metabee mumbled, glancing between Jessy and Death Blow.

"No means no, Metabee. I'm not going to battle anyone right now!" Jessy howled.

With a mumble, eventually Metabee crossed his arms similar to Jessy. The two nodded, refusing in sync to the robattle. Kamari frowned. Jessy and Metabee marched around him and his Medabot. Back to them, Kamari smiled once more, offering a nod to Death Blow. With a nod in response, the ninja Medabot leapt into the air, back flipping, and racing after the duo. Kamari waited patiently for the response of the attack. There was none.

"Huh?" gasped Kamari, turning around.

"Gonna have to do better, cos!"

Kamari frowned again at the sight of Nick and Electro. The cat Medabot was quick to block Death Blow back. Eye to eye, the two Medabots exchanged glares as their Medafighters stepped into position. Nick smiled, Medawatch up and ready for the impending robattle. Kamari rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"This is pointless, Nicolas," sighed Kamari. "Do you really stand a chance against Death Blow and me?"

"I don't know. Do you stand a chance against anyone of the Medaforce five?" Nick replied.

"Ha. Funny…" shrugged Kamari, raising his Medawatch. "I'll enjoy showing you whose boss anyhow."

""Then it's agreed! This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt."

The foursome watched as the seemingly ageless referee climbed out of nowhere and stood before them. Nick offered a puzzled expression. Electro mimicked it with a tilt of the head. Kamari huffed, rolling his eyes once more.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Referee, but you will not be needed for this robattle. I'm sure my cousin and I can handle ourselves," snapped Kamari, glaring at the man.

"But…I always…" sputtered Mr. Referee, looking hurt and rejected.

"I don't care! Get lost!" ordered Kamari. The poor man ran off.

"Now you show your true colors, huh, Kamari?" hummed Nick.

"No need to play without little Jessica present," smirked Kamari. "Shall we?"

"Electro charging strike!" ordered Nick.

Electro jumped out of the lock with Death Blow. As the cat Medabot leapt off the side of the building, the ninja one took off toward the cat. The two collided in a hard crash of metal clangs. Electro's hand pulsed with energy, forcing Death Blow back. The ninja bot glanced back Kamari. He offered a nod.

"I don't have time for this…" sighed Kamari.

"That's right. You're too busy with others things," whispered Nick.

"And you aren't? How does it feel to be the renegade of the family? Going to public school, befriending the child of an old nemesis, and," chuckled Kamari, "those other things I shall not mention."

"You know?"

"And you of I?"

"Of course."

"I see. Death Blow, signature. We shan't waste time," Kamari nodded.

"Electro, charge!"

The bots rushed forward, colliding in a flash of light. The two bots slid back, nearly colliding with their Medafighters. Kamari groaned, rolling his eyes, and placing his arm by his side. Nick did the same.

"As I said, this is pointless," sighed Kamari, turning around. "You and I are destined to battle with a wider audience."

"With secrets and truth on the line," nodded Nick.

"Do tell Jessy I will be seeing of her."

"When pigs fly."

"And shadows lose their hold."

Nick huffed, crossing his arms as Kamari stormed off with Death Blow at his side. As the two rounded the corner, Nick looked down at Electro, who held onto his arm lightly. Nick sighed, nodding lightly.

"I know, I know. I'm horribly with secrets, and he's the last person who should know," mumbled Nick.

"You should alert Jessy to these problems. She could be of more help than you realize," offered Electro.

"And get her involved in my problems, hardly. My problems are for you and me to deal with, got it!"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
